My new Life and Family
by cardfight dreammer
Summary: Kai had a weird dream about Cray, His birth parents and Aichi. he wakes up in the Sendo house. In this story Kai is the eldest son of the Sendo family. Kai wanted to return to his old life but the Sendo family loves him. He now hangs on the balance as looks for the truth about his parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Toshiki Sendo**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My short story is about Toshiki Kai and Aichi Sendo. Ok story start and let us picture it. Picture the story with your mind. Feel that you are there yourself.

**A ****weird ****dream**

This story happened during Legion Arch. I ignored the new season for now. Kai toshiki was like any other person. He wanted a simple life. After his mishap with Link Joker, Kai wanted or rather wished that he never used those units. He wished that he were never involved with Link Joker because of the seed placed in Aichi. He blamed himself for Aichi is suffering. Kai wanted to get rid of the seed in Aichi. Kai was dreaming about Cray and Aichi.

"Kai-kun, Help me Kai-kun" said Aichi as he showed up in Kai's dream. Kai was turning on his bed.

"Aichi" said Kai as he reached for Aichi. Aichi and Kai tried to reach each other but there was still a small gap between them. They tried to reach further to each other.

"Got you" said Kai as he pulled Aichi towards him.

Aichi fell on Kai's chest. Kai looked at Aichi. He hugs Aichi tightly. Kai thought of Aichi as his mate. Kai wished that he would never let him go. A voice echoed to Kai and Aichi. A while ball of light came to the two young boys.

"I will grant your wish Toshiki Kai but you must never tell Aichi the truth about this dream," said the voice. The light turned to Blaster Blade and A spirit of Cray.

"Blaster Blade but Why?" said Kai as he was shocked to see what was going on.

"My Vanguard is asleep in your arms. I did that because I am sure that he may not want what will happen to you," said Blaster Blade.

"Ok but why Aichi will not like it?" said Kai as he looks at Blaster Blade. Blaster Blade turned to the Spirit of Cray. The spirit answered Kai.

"Aichi Sendo the warrior of Light and Toshiki Kai the warrior of the Dragons. Both of you are one if the chosen Vanguards of Cray. The protectors if you think of it. We thought that you two have a unique bond," said the Spirit.

"What do you mean?" said Kai, as he grew scared and unsure of his future. Blaster Blade sighed.

"My Vanguard would oppose because He wants you to be who you are Toshiki Kai his idol, best friend and one of his Vanguard," said Blaster Blade. Kai knew that Blaster Blade was right.

"I agree Aichi would do anything to stop this if he thinks that this is not right," said Kai. Blaster Blade smiles at Kai.

"We want to give you a special gift for saving Cray," said the Spirit.

"I do not know if would accept it and what will be the price besides not telling Aichi?" said Kai as his bangs hind his face.

"The seed will be removed from him and destroyed for good. Then Link Joker will never exist in Cray" said the Spirit. Kai did not trust the words of the Sprit. He turned to Blaster Blade for answers.

"Link Joker will disappear from Cray for good. You will live as Toshiki Sendo not as Toshiki Kai anymore. Your loneliness will be over," said Blaster Blade.

"And you saved Aichi Sendo and Cray from the second attack of Link Joker," said the Spirit.

"Consider this as a sorry for what we did to your parents years ago," said Blaster Blade as he kneeled to Kai. Kai wondered why Blaster Blade kneeled down.

"I am sorry that we could not make your parent alive or for you to reset time" said the Sprit.

"Wait! What do you mean you? You killed my parents," said Kai as he sees a light coming fro the Sprit.

The spirit blinds Kai with a red light. He and Aichi leave Cray. Blaster Blade bid them fair well. The spirit granted Kai's wish. The seed leaves Aichi's body. Link Joker never excites in Cray. Meanwhile, Kai was sweating in his room. He was awakening before the alarm sounded. He wondered what the Spirit and Blaster Blade mean by their fault for killing his mother and father. An alarm clock rang in the room. Aichi fell on the floor.

"Aichi" said Kai as he looks down from the top of the double-decked bed. Aichi looks at Kai. He smiled.

"Morning Oni-chan" said Aichi as he rubs his head. Kai was shocked to hear Aichi's words. Kai went down from his bed.

"Morning Aichi" said Kai, as he turned the alarm clock off. Emi enters the room.

"Morning Elder Brothers, You fell on the flour again, Aichi." said Emi ash she helps Aichi get up on his feet.

"Morning Emi" said Kai as he told Emi that the alarm clock startled Aichi.

"Are you ok Oni-chan? You usually call Emi as Nee-san," said Aichi was he wondered why Kai was acting weird.

Kai did not respond to Aichi. Kai looked out the window. He placed his hands on his pockets. Shizuka checks on her children. She knocks on the Boys room first. Emi turns to their mom. Kai was wondering what was going on. Kai sees Aichi's mother enter the room.

"How are my children doing?" said Shizuka. She sees Kai looking worried. Shizuka asked Aichi and Emi to get ready for breakfast. She knew that Kai had a bad dream.

"Did you dream about your birth parent again?" said Shizuka. Kai's eyes widen as he heard Shizuka speak. Shizuka rubs her hand on Kai's head. Kai closed his eyes as she pats him. Kai blushed.

"Well Mom you see …," said Kai as he explained his dream to Shizuka. Shizuka did not believe what Kai had told her.

"What am I doing?" said Kai in his mind as he liked what was going on.

"Toshiki Sendo, I understand that this part of your life would come sooner or later," said Shizuka as she smiled at the oldest child in the family. Kai's eyes watered as he heard his mom.

"I know that it must be hard for you to be the adopted child in the family," said his mom. Kai knew that his old life was gone. Kai will have to find the answers on his own.

"Sorry about that Mom. I will get ready for school now," said Kai as he went to the bathroom. Shizuka saw Aichi and Emi peeping at the door.

"Eh... Sorry Mom" said Aichi and Emi as the where caught by their mom. Shizuka was worried about Kai. She knew that it was time to tell the truth about everything.

"Kai breakfast is ready and about the truth, come home early ahead of Aichi and Emi" said his mom as she faced the bathroom door. Kai heard his mother's words.

"I will try, thanks Mom," said Kai, as he is finished. Kai went to his and Aichi's room. He sees his school uniform. Hitsue High is his school. Kai thought of Miwa.

Shizuka went down stairs. Aichi and Emi are at the table. Emi set the table for the family. Their mother is happy. They all waited for Kai to come down and they can have breakfast. Kai finished getting dressed for school. He went out of his room. Kai opened his bag just in case he forgot anything.

"No everything is here," said Kai. He went down stairs.

Aichi and the others heard Kai's footsteps. Kai sat beside Aichi on the table. While their mother and little sister Emi are on the opposite side. They had breakfast. It was happy despite Kai was acting wired earlier that morning.

"We are off to school, Mom. Aichi, hurry up we will be late," said Emi. Kai sees them go placing their shoes.

"Take care of each other OK?" said Kai as he bid them farewell. Emi nodded to Kai. Aichi looks at Kai. He smiled warmly.

"Oni-chan want to go to Card Capital later?" said Aichi as he wore his shoes and look at the mirror before going out.

"Aichi, sorry may be tomorrow" said Kai as he did not mean to reject Aichi's offer. Aichi understood Kai. Emi was at the door. She was angry.

"Aichi Sendo, Are you done?" said Emi as she was pouting and puffed her checks.

"Oni-chan, Mom Bye we are going now" said Aichi.

Emi opened the door and ran. Aichi closed the door and ran after Emi. Kai place their dishes on the sink for their mother. He was about to leave but the doorbell rang. In front of the door was Taishi Miwa, Kai's best friend. Kai opened the door. Miwa went inside the house.

"Hi Toshiki Kai or is it Toshiki Sendo," said Miwa, as he smiled at Kai. Kai frowned at Miwa.

"What do you want?" said Kai as he fixed his tie. Miwa looked at the Kai.

"Bad mood Mr. popular boy in school" said Miwa as he waited for Kai. Miwa saw His mom and greeted her.

"Morning Mrs. Sendo, My mom will come here later to borrow the something," said Miwa as he did his mother's favor.

"Miwa" said Kai as he was done. Miwa went through the door first. Kai looks for his mom.

"Mom we are leaving now" said Kai as he sees his Mom in the kitchen. Shizuka went to Kai and kissed him on the check.

"Ok take care and if you see her say hi for me" said his mom. Kai nodded. He went to Miwa.

"Took you long enough Kai," said a girl. Kai wondered how the girl was.

"Kai you forgot about Yuri-chan," said Miwa. (Yuri his as tall as Aichi. her hair is Red like Ren. Her eyes are blue. She was more responsible than Ren. She also play Vanguard but she was more in to Dark Irregulars.)

"Yuri-chan?" said Kai.

"Yes Yuri Suzugamori your girlfriend since middle school. Also Ren's little twin sister," said Yuri.

"Kai please say something," said Miwa.

"Yuri-chan sorry" said Kai as they went to school together.

Kai was still uneasy about his dream. Kai was still adapting to his new life as Toshiki Sendo. Kai was wondering why Miwa and Yuri called him Kai.

What will happen to Kai?

Who is Yuri Suzugamori?

Please, tell me

What you think of the story?

I am open to suggestions and comments


	2. Chapter 2

**The truth about Kai**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My short story is about Toshiki Kai and Aichi Sendo. Ok story start and let us picture it. Picture the story with your mind. Feel that you are there yourself.

_**The orphanage (Eleven years ago)**_

Kai remembered the time that he met Miwa and the others. Miwa and Yuri talked as they went to school. Kai was deep in his thoughts as they arrived at Hitsue High. Miwa and Yuri see Ren. Ren smiled at them. Ren was with their stepbrother Tetsu. Ren was in Tetsu's class while Kai, Miwa and Yuri stayed in the same class, which made Ren jealous of Yuri. School was the same as usual. Kai skipped class. He had a lot on his mind. Kai sleeps it off on the rooftop. In the south of town, rests an orphanage. The orphanage called Kiseki on Kami (Miracle of light). This orphanage gives home to 125 homeless children taken care by both volunteers and sisters of the church. Kai, Miwa, Ren and Yuri are from that orphanage. The oldest was Kai. Kai was about eight years old at that time. Miwa was only seven. Ren and Yuri just arrived at the orphanage. The twins are younger that Miwa by three months. Ren and Yuri was scared of the children around them, unlike the other children Ren and Yuri where disowned by their parents. Their father had an original family while their mother cursed them and beat them up under the influence of Alcohol. Ren and Yuri where rescued by their neighbors. Ren suffered the most as he shield Yuri from their mother how hit them. His mother abandoned Miwa when he was a baby. Miwa cried in front of the orphanage on April 1. Kai had the most tragic fate of them all. Kai lost his parent in a hit and run accident*. The driver backed the car to hit them one more time to make sure that he was free of any legal liabilities. Kai's father pushed Kai out of the way as his parents bid him fair well for the last time. Kai saw his parent die in front of him. This happened in that orphanage which leads to here unbreakable friendship.

"Hi what is your name?" said younger Kai as he talks to Ren. Ren looks at Kai. Ren knew that Kai was good. Ren and Yuri started to like Kai.

"Ren Suzugamori and This is my sister Yuri," said Ren as he gave a big smile to Kai. Kai smiled back as he gave thumbs up to Ren.

"The name is Toshiki Kai but you can call me Kai," said Kai as Miwa was wondering around the room. Miwa was looking for Kai.

"Kai there you are. Hi you are the new kids right. Hey hello," said Miwa as he looks at Ren and Yuri. Kai looked at Miwa and sighed. Yuri hid behind Ren. Ren knew that Yuri hated the color yellow because their mother was a blonde-haired woman.

"Sorry about him. He is an insensitive-idiot. I do not know why and his mane is Taishi Miwa," said Kai as he gets Ren and Yuri's hand. Kai gets the twins to the bedroom. Kai was looking for his cards, as he wanted to teach them how to play Vanguard. Kai's last gifts from his parents are decks that they made for Kai. His parents made four decks. These are Shadow Paladins, Royal Paladins, Kagero and Dark Irregulars. Kai picked the Kagero deck on his birthday. Kai wanted them to be his friends.

"Re-chan, Yu-chan here you can have these," said Kai as he handed Ren a Shadow Paladin Deck while Yuri got a Dark Irregulars. Ren and Yuri were engrossed with the cards. Ren liked the card called Blaster Dark while Yuri likes the card called Edel Rose. Kai went to Miwa.

"Here Miwa you can have my second Kagero deck," said Kai as he saw that Miwa was getting jealous. Shizuka was a volunteer at the shelter at that time. She and her husband take care of the kids. The couple wished that they had a child of their own. Shizuka likes to adopt Kai as their son. Kai was a good boy. It was lunchtime, the children started to fall in line to get their share of the meal. Kai and his friends where playing Vanguard until Shizuka came.

"Where could they be?" said Shizuka as she opened the last room in the second floor that she did not search yet. She sees Kai and Ren played while Yuri and cheered them on. Shizuka smiled at them as she approached them. Yuri hid behind Ren.

"Yuri, what is the matter?" said Ren as he comforted his sister. Kai and Miwa smiled at Shizuka. Shizuka noticed that Yuri was scared. Shizuka hug the twins. Ren and Yuri could not help but cry as they felt that they where loved by a person. Kai and Miwa joined them.

"Thank you so much. Thank you for saving us. I would not be alive right now and we would be dead by now if we stayed with our mother," said Ren, as he could not help say it. Yuri was crying as she recalled Ren on the floor full of burses. Shizuka smiled at them.

"You are safe now you will never go back to that awful mother and I am sure that you children will be adopted by a good family that will love you," said Shizuka as she dried Ren and Yuri's tears.

Shizuka takes the children to the dinner area for their food. Ren and Miwa eat like gluttons. Kai eat calmly while Yuri was with Shizuka. Shizuka spent some time with Yuri to show her what a mother should be like. Months passed since there meeting. Ren and Yuri started to get use the place. Kai used to help around the house before his parents died. Kai and Miwa always help the people taking care of them. It was Christmas Shizuka and her husband decided to adopt a child in the orphanage. They choose Kai. Shizuka used to be pregnant with their first child but she had a miscarriage. Their daughter was supposed to be as old as Kai if she was born.

"Catch me if you can Ren, "said Miwa as they played tag. Yuri was running to avoid her brother. Ren was trying his best to get them. Kai did not join them. He waited for the family that decided to adopt him. A sister went to Kai and told him that the family arrived.

"Toshiki They are here now. Hurry now," said the sister. Kai ran to the house. Ren and the others smiled at Kai as he leaves them.

"KAI GOOD LUCK BUDDY" said Miwa as he fell on his but running. Ren started to wave his arms in the air. Kai turned around replying to Miwa to the top of his lungs.

"Miwa you idiot THANKS GUYS I WILL NEVER FORGRT YOU GOT THAT!" said Kai as he hid his tears from them. After three weeks, Miwa now lives by his aunt and uncle from his mother's side. The couple decided to take him in. Ren and Yuri where the last to be adopted, they are adopted by the Shinjo family. Shinjo Taichi happened to be their uncle from their father's side. Life was ironic. The friends reunite after they all went to the same elementary school and the rest was history.

_Kai was at the rooftop. He did not want to attend his class. It was lunchtime in the school, Ren, Miwa and Yuri knew where Kai was. They went to him._

Ren and the other knew that Kai was daydreaming as they arrived at the roof. They wake him up. "SENDO-KUN" said Ren as Kai flinched at the sound of Ren's irritating voice. Kai knew that Miwa got his lunch box for him.

"Miwa did you get it," said Kai as Miwa nodded and handed the bento to Kai. Kai smiled at his friends, which he treated like family. Ren and Yuri had the same lunch but Yuri always split her lunch with Ren.

"Glutton" said Kai as he sees Ren eat like there is no tomorrow. Yuri laughs while Miwa felt embarrassed, as he was the same. Ren smirked at Kai.

"If you do not want to eat then I would be happy to have some"

"NO Way Ren" said Kai as he got his box before Ren picked some out.

"Please Kai"

"NO"

"Kai"

The day was about to end. The friends had to attend to their club. It was a cardfight club Kai was the captain, Ren was the vice captain. Miwa and Yuri are the only members. Today Kai leaves Ren to the duties of captain while Kai will have to keep his promise to his mom about going home early.

_A/N: *This was the decision of the Sprit of Cray for Kai to be the Vanguard of the Dragonic Empire. Cray had to do this the Empire needed a leader. Kai was the chosen one. _

**To chapter three**

_Review Onegai shimas Arigato Misa-san_

_I am open to suggestions and comments_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sendo Aichi **

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My short story is about Toshiki Kai and Aichi Sendo. Ok story start and let us picture it. Picture the story with your mind. Feel that you are there yourself.

_**Big Brother or not?**_

Kai went to Shizuka and her husband. They waited patiently for Kai. Kai arrives to the couple. Shizuka and Mr. Sendo smiled as Kai runs to them. Kai in his excitement jumps into his stepfather's arms. Shizuka told the boys that it was time for them to go.

"Honey, Toshiki we need to leave now," said Shizuka as she pointed at the car with Aichi inside. Aichi was looking at them from the car. Aichi puffed his checks out, as he felt jealous of Kai.

"Sure Toshiki we want you to met your younger brother," said Mr. Sendo as Shizuka went to the car. Kai nodded. Shizuka opened the door as Mr. Sendo placed Kai in the car.

"Okasan Odosan who is this?" said Aichi as he blinked to his parents and pointed at Kai. Shizuka looked at Aichi and smiled.

"Your Oni-chan, His name is Toshiki Kai," said Shizuka as Aichi's father continued the explanation.

"His name used to be Toshiki Kai but now he is Toshiki Sendo. He is now part of the family, Son," said Mr. Sendo as Aichi nodded. Aichi looks at Kai. Kai smiled at the five-year-old boy. Aichi blinked at Kai.

"My Oni-chan," said Aichi as his eyes widen with delight. Kai noticed that Aichi was already on his lap. Aichi liked Kai at first sight. Aichi yawned and started to sleep on Kai's lap.

"Yes Aichi, Toshiki is he asleep now?" said Shizuka as the parents see Aichi asleep.

"Toshiki place this around Aichi for me please," said Shizuka as Kai placed the warm blanket on Aichi. Kai rubbed his hair on Aichi's head.

"A brother hu?" said Kai to himself.

Suddenly a light appeared to Kai. It was his Psy Qualia. Takudo was waiting for Kai. Kai was a teen in this space-time as Takudo called Kai to come. Kai looks at his surroundings then to his hand. He realized that he was in a time-space. Takudo went to Kai.

"Toshiki Kai wake up you are under the Void's control. Please return to your time, we do not have much time, Aichi is in the Lunar Sanctuary," said Takudo as Kai was still wondering what was going on.

"Takudo Tatsunagi what do you mean?" said Kai as he grew unsure. Takudo sighed as Kai was nearly losing all of his memories about his real world.

"Aichi is under the control of the Link Joker and you Toshiki Kai will bring him back. So wake up, your memories are being distorted as we speak," said Takudo as he was growing weak. Kai's memories flashed back in his mind thanks to Takudo.

"The Void and Link Joker are planning to erase you bond with Aichi. So that they can control you and the world," said Takudo as he was about to fade away. Kai was shocked to see the truth that he was an orphan.

"Aichi Sorry Aichi," said Kai as he sees aichi sleeping on his thrown in the Lunar Sanctuary for a full fifteen seconds. Aichi is his best friend that he dragged to the darkness of Void and Link Joker thanks to his Self-centered pride as a card fighter.

"Why did I do that?" said Kai as he cried. Kai could not forgive himself for what he did to His friends and mostly to Aichi.

"Wait Takudo how will I go back?" said Kai as Takudo vanished in front of Kai.

"Kai find your friends in this world and the other me in this world. They can help you until next time Toshiki Kai," said Takudo as he sent Kai back to the false memory of Kai's life.

Kai was back in the car wondering what has happened to him. Kai looks at his seven-year-old hands as he wished that he could go back to the other that needed him to get Aichi back. Kai sees young Aichi Sendo on his lap. Kai wished that he never used Link Joker as his eyes started to cry tears for no reason. Shizuka looks at Kai. Kai wondered if he could trust the Sendo Family. Kai looks at Aichi's parents until they arrived home. Kai waked Aichi up as the car stopped in front of the house. Shizuka wondered if Kai was ok. Shizuka will talk with Kai later.

"Honey, show Toshiki to his room," said Mrs. Sendo as Shizuka told Kai to fallow her. Shizuka let Kai see his and Aichi's room. The room was nice. Kai sees a double deck bed. Kai climbed up to the top. He saw the whole room.

"I want this place Mom can I," said Kai as he waited for the chance to return to his world. Shizuka nodded to Kai.

"Toshiki why are you crying in the car?" said Shizuka as Kai told her that he was not from this world. Shizuka understood Kai's explanation because he explained like a teen ager. She had an idea that will help Kai.

"Kai write what you know about yourself in this notebook," said Shizuka as she gave it to Kai. Kai nodded to Shizuka.

It was 10 years ago when Kai met Takudo again after the battle with Link Joker. Kai will soon start his adventure to the darkness which is know as the void.


End file.
